Dispensing of toilet tissue in roll form is well known in the art. Typical dispensers for tissue rolls generally include a base that is attached to a wall or other supporting surface, and support arms that extend transversely from the base. A spindle is inserted through the roll and engaged in recesses or divots at the ends of the support arms.
Numerous dispensers have been developed in the art specifically for dispensing stacked individual tissue sheets. Such dispensers typically permit the user to remove any number of sheets one at a time in a manner such that the adjacent sheet is presented for easy grasping and removal from the dispenser. Efforts have been made to incorporate such dispensers with existing conventional rolled product dispensing fixtures so that the dispenser need not be separately mounted.
One embodiment provides an improved folded tissue sheet dispenser adapted for configuration with conventional roll product dispensing fixtures.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”